During the Golden age of Narnia
by HermioneKrum fan
Summary: Sorry for those who were reading it, but I was having troubl deleting an extra chapter one. So I restarted the chapter. Takes place during the Golden age of Narnia. While the Pevensies are still kings and queens. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What happened to Susan

"Susan could you take this telegram to Mr. Tumnus?" asked Peter. "Sure" replied Susan. After she left Peter, Emund, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver pulled out the party decorations.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Susan said, while knocking on the cave door. All of a sudden Susan heard "I'm coming!"

"Mr. Tumnus, I've got a telegram from my brother." Susan said.

_"This is an invatation for you to come to Cair Paravel a week from today. Don't tell Queen Susan, it's a supprise party. Sincerly, King Peter."_

"Queen Susan would you mind having some tea with me? Since your already here." asked Mr.Tumnus. Susan replied "Mr. Tumnus, you know whenever you ask, I'll have tea with you."

A week later, that morning, Susan went horseback riding, and didn't come back. But her horse came galloping back, alone. "Peter!" screamed Lucy. "What is it? Have you found !Susan yet?"asked Peter. "I didn't find Susan yet, but I found her horse." replied Lucy. "Orius!" said Peter. "Yes, your magesty." replied Orius. Peter told him to go see if yo can find Susan in the woods.

While Orius was in the woods, he heard Susan's horn. "Hold on your magesty, I'm on my way!" yelled Orius. When Orius found Susan in the woods, she was up in a tree. And another wolf was at the bottom of the tree.

"Jump, I'll cath you!" said orius. After Susan jumped and landed on Orius' back, they headed back to Cair Paravel. "Thanks Orius." Susan said. "Your welcome, your magesty." replied orious.

Back a Cair Paravel, Peter was doing circles around the ballroom. "Peter, settle down, I'm sure Orius found Susan, and is on his way as we speak." said Lucy, trying to calm Peter down.

All of a sudden everyone heard Orius' hoof prints on the floor to the hallway to the ballroom. Before Orius got to the ballroom, Peter was still doing circles around the ballroom. "Orius, have you found Susan yet?" asked Lucy. "Yes, your magesty, I've found her." replied Orius.

When Susan was running into te ballroom, she ran (litteraly) into Peter, in the middle of circling the ballroom. "Sorry." said Susan. "That's ok." said Peter. "Susan." Peter said all of a sudden. "I'll be right back, I just have to change into clean clothes." Susan said. One second later Susan came out in a sparkling, sky blue dress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Four years later

Four years later Peter, Susan and Edmund threw a dance for Lucy's 14th birthday. While Susan and Lucy were picking out Lucy's dress for the birthday dance. Peter, Edmund and the rest of th Narnians, in Cair Paravel were, decorating the ballroom for Luc'y 14th birthday. Back to Susan, "Lu, what about this dress?" asked Susan. "Su, that dress is too long for me." replied Lucy.

"What about your coordination dress?" asked Susan. "That's a good idea, thanks for helping me pick out a dress for the party." replied Lucy.

A week later while Peter and Edmund were welcoming all the guests, Susan and Lucy were getting ready for the party. "Susan, why can't I go horseback riding? You did." asked Lucy. "Remember what happened four years go?" said Susan. "How can I forget. Only your horse came galloping back, without you on her. And Peter kept circling the room." replied Lucy.

In the ballroom, "Anouncing Queen Susan and Queen Lucy." said Mr. Tumnus. When Susan and Lucy walked in the ballroom (double) doors, Peter and Edmund walked in with Susan and Lucy. Peter walked with Susan to her throne and Edmund walked with Lucy to her throne. Before Lucy ioened her presents Peter said "BRING IN THE SPECIAL PRESENT." Then all of a sudden there was a "Roar!"

"Susan, didn't that sound like Aslan?" asked Lucy. "Just look ahead and you'll find r awsner." replied Susan. ""ASLAN!!" said both girls. "Happy birthday, Queen Lucy." said Aslan, kind of in a roar. Next after we see Susan dance with Peter, a prince from Telemar came up to Susan, "Excuse me." he said. "May I cut in?" The song that Susan and Peter were dancing to was a song they danced to at their family reunions. "After this dance." replied Susan.

The whole time Susan and the prince were dancing, the only thing Peter did was watch them dance. After the dance when Peter saw the the Telemar prince, what he thought he was moving in on her, so he went to seperate them. But stopped only because he saw Susan truly laugh and smile at the same time, wich he hasn' seen her do in four years.

"Queen Susan, do you want to dance to he next song?" asked the prince. "Sorry, I'm going to dance with one of my brothers." replied Susan. In the middle, of the next (fast) song, the Telemar prince was putting his hand arund the Gentle Queen's waist. Before the prince knew it Peter had taken Susan with him for the next dance.

The last dance happened to be the last one for the nght. The next time the prince tried to ask if he could cut in on Peter, but edmund just got in before him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Disaperences

"Susan!!!!" yelled Lucy. After Susan ran to find Lucy scared in the throne room. "What?" Susan asked, trying to chetch her breath. "I can't find Peter or Edmund anywhere." replied Lucy. "Did you check their rooms?" asked Susan. "Yes, that's the first place I checked. I checked all of Cair Paravel." replied Lucy. "Where could they be?" said oth girls.

Just as Peter was waking up he heard a scream. "Ed!" asked Peter. "What?"askd Edmund. "Was that you who screamed?" asked Peter. "Yeah." said Edmund. "It was the only way towak you up, and we're not in Cair Paravel anymore."

"Welcome to my dungeon!!" Said Prince Rabash. "Why did you put u in here?" asked Peter. "Is it because you couldn't dance the last slow song with Sisan?" asked Edmund. "Now you two won't get in my way agian." replied Prince Rabash.

All of a sudden Peter, Edmund and Prince Rabash hearda lo of voices saying "Pter! Edmund!" and Your magsties!"

"Now's my chance to get Susan to stay with me." said Prince Rabash. On Prince Rabash's Edmund said "Like she'll go out with you!!" One second later Prince Rabash asked Susan "Will ou go out with me?"

"No!" replied Susan. "Have you seen my brothers?" asked Susan. "No, I haven't seen them since Queen Lucy's birthday." replied Prince Rabash. Susan gave him a dirty look and said "Where they! I know you know where they are! So tell me!" Susan said this, in sort of a yelling voice. "Su, what's the matter?" asked Lucy. "He knows where Peter and Edmund are, and he isn't telling me." replied Susan.

The next thing Peter and saw, Susan, Lucy and the Narnian army, with Prinec Rabash coming to get them out of the dungeon. "Peter! Ed!" said both grils, and "Susan! Lucy!" said both boys, as all four of them rant hug each other. "I'll makea deal with you." said Prince Rabash. "What kind of deal?" asked Peter. "How about this, you two can go, if Queen Susan will stay here with me." replied Prince Rabash.

"Not going to happen." came awnser, wich sounded like a roar! "Did that lion just talk?" asked Prince Rabash. "That lion is Aslan!!" "yelled both girls. "Come on your magesties, let's get out of here."said Aslan.

Once a little while away from Prince Rabash's castle. "King Peter!King Edmund! Hop on my back! It'll be faster, since we don't have your horses!" said Aslan. "Aslan, actually." Susan started, then sh whistled. The next thing Aslan and the boys hear was hoofs on the ground. "You whistled your magesty." said Philip. "Are you ready?" asked Susan. "We're way ahead of you." said Edmund.

The next day wich the girls planned before they rescued Peter and Edmund, was a welcome home party. Before Susan knew it she heard "Will you do the honor of dancing with me?" When she looked up to awnser "yes." to the person who asked her to dance, to her supprise, Peter asked her to dance.

In the middle of the dance, Prince Rabash came in and said "Can I see you real qickly?" All of a sudden everyone heard "At the end of this dance, and I'll meet you outside."

"What do you want?" said Susan. "First off, who is he an what is he doing here?" asked Prince Rabash. "This is Aslan." replied Susan. "And I'm here t incase you try to take her away." said Aslan. "Did that lion just talk?" asked Prince Rabash. "Yes, you mean you never heard a lion talk before?" asked Susan. "Lions in Telemar don't talk." replied Prince Rabash.

"What do you want?" asked Susan. "Would you want to go out wth me?" asked Prince Rabash. After Susan and Aslan looked at eachother and Aslan roared. Susan replied "For the last time no!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A supprise visitor

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were planning a halloween party, for all of Narnia. Peter and Edmund were incharge of decorationd. Susan and Lucy were incharge of invatations and deciding wha to have at the party.

The day before the party the kings and queens were picking out their outfits for the party. After Susan picked out her outfit, she went to help Lucy pick out her outfit. The dress that Susan picked out was a light purple dress, that shown when the light hit it. The next thing Lucy heard was a knock on her door. "Come in!" she said.

"I just came to see if you needed any help picking out your dress." said Susan. "Actually I have picked out two dresses." said Lucy, pointing to her bed. "How about this one?" asked Susan, holding up a dress tha was a little darker purple dress in front of Lucy, infront of a mirror. "Actually, infront of the mirror, this dress looks really good." said Lucy.

The next day, Mr. Tumnus was greeting the guess, the kings and queens were getting ready. "Lu! Do you need help, zipping ur dress or with your hair?" asked Susan. "I could use some help." said Lucy.

The guys were actually ready and waiting outside Lucy's room. The next thing the girls heard was one of the boys knocking, on the door. "Yeah!" said both the girls. "Are you two ready yet?" asked Edmund. "We're almost ready. I'm just styaling Lucy's hair." replied Susan.

In the ballroom, after Mr. Tumnus welcomed all of the guests, it came time to intruduce the kings and queens. "Introducing Queen Lucy, King Edmund, Queen Susan and King Peter." said Mr. Tumnus. As the kings and queens came in there were trumpits were blaring. Just like at their corordination. After the feast the Halloween party, and they started dancing there was a knock on the door of Cair Paravel. Peter and Susan were dancing witheachother. Edmund and Lucy were dancing with eachother.

"Do you have an invation?" asked one of the guards. "Here it is" said the visitor. "Can I come in?" he visitor asked. "This is an old invatation.. Unless you have an invatation saying your inviting you to the party. I can't let you in." said the guard. "Well I did get this invatation from Cair Paravel." said the visitor. "When did you get this invatation?" asked the guard. "Th last party I went to was the last bithday party." said the visitor.

"That invatation is over four months old." said Queen Susan. "Your majesty, I didn't see you there." said the guard, while he was bowing. "What do you mean by this is an old invatation?" the supprosed visitor asked. "That is aninvatation to the last birthday dance." said Queen Susan. "Then can I talk to you? I mean while your out here." asked Princce Rabash.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Prince Rabash. "No! And if you don't go away you'll find yourself somewhere, were you won't like it." said Queen Susan. "Wow! Royal sister, out of our whole life, I've never seen this side of you." said a person behind Susan. When she turned around, she saw Peter standing there,

"That was the only way to get him to leave us alone. Hopefully he gt the hint that I'm never going to go out with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm working on the next chapter, but it may take a while. I'm working on the story in my free time. I'm also working on my prodject(s) for my English class. I will post more chapters, when I have them done.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know if any of the stiff is ****ture**** or ****not****.**

Chapter 5: Memories part 1

A five year old Peter went running throurgh his family's house. He was running through the house, because it was his first day of school. As he went to run by Susan, he tripped over her. "Susan! What ae you doing in the middle of the floor?" Peter asked.

"I was just playing. What you doing?" Susan asked. Even though she's only five years old, Susan has a wide vocabulary. She has been talking like she's older since she was two.

"I'm just excited about starting first grade." Peter said. "Aren't you excited about starting kindergarden?" he asked. "Not really." Susan said, pouting.

"Susan! Peter! Are you two ready yet?" their mom asked. "Yes!" Peter said. "No!" Susan said. "Peter! Can you help your sister get ready? I'll meet you two in the car." their mom asked. "Ok!" Peter replied.

"At least your dresses. Let's go get your coat, and go to the car." Peter said. "No!!" Susan said as she ran to her room. "Come on, Susan! Open the door!" Peter said. "What's with all the noise?" their father asked.

"I'm trying to get Susan ready to go to kindergarden. But I can't get her to get ready." Peter said. "Let me try. Tell your mother she'll be right down." his father said. "Ok." Peter replied.

After Peter left their dad tried toopen the door, and found out that Susan blocked the door. "Susan! Open the door!" her father said. Then there was silence. "Ok! You forced me to do this." her father said, pushing the door open. He found out that she barracaded itwith pillows.

"I think I know why your doing this. Your scared you won't make any friends." her father said. "I was thinking that I wouldn't fit in." Susan said. "Why do you think that?" her father asked. "Because most of the kindergardeners are larning how their alphabet and how to put sentences together. And I've been using sentences for a while." Susan said.

"Come on, or were going to be late." her father said. "Will you be there while I wait to see who I get?" Susan asked. "Yes I will. They announce who you get. Does that make you feel better?" her father asked.

"Yes it does." Susan said. "Ok! Lets get your coat on and go out to the car." her father said. This father and daughter talk didn't take that long. Whn they went down get their coats, they saw Peter getting his coat on.

After a little while they got to their school. "Now that there are quite a few people here, lets start with the kindergarden students. When your name is called come up to the teacher who called your name." the priniple said.

After half of the kindergardeners were called, the Pevensies finally heard "Susan Pevensie." A moment later the teachers and students didn't hear any footsteps coming foward. "Susan Pevesie!!" her tecacher said.

"Go on Susan." said Peter. "No." Susan said, while saking her head. "Peter! How about you walk Susan up to her teacher. Since she won't go alone." their father said. "Ok!" Peter sai. "Susan..." the teacher said, when she saw Peter and Susan walking foward. "This is Susan Pevensie." Peter said. "Peter, thanks for bringing her up." the teacher said.

"Ok! Now we're going to start calling the first graders. When your name is called come up to the teacher who called your name." the principle said. After a little while, and half the first graders were called, the rest of the Pevensies heard "Peter Pevensie!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm working on the next chapter, but it may take a while. I'm working on the story in my free time. I'm also working on my prodject(s) for my English class. I will post more chapters, when I have them done.**


	8. Chapter 8

It's going to take a little while, because this is the last week of classes. And next week is finals.


End file.
